Lucifers Son
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Edward is Lucifers son and is chosen to find the purest soul for his father. Bella just happens to be that soul. Edward must corrupt her but in the procees, will he fall in love? BxE  Adopted Story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Task**

The blood dripped thankfully off his bronze hair as he walked the stone steps. Flames rippled beneath him with each bit of pressure added. They swept at his feet, but he paid it no mind.

"My Lord, you requested my arrival. What is it you would like?" asked the bronze haired boy, getting into a respective pose. The man, with menacing dark eyes that shown with no purity at all, looked down from his throne of bone and caked blood.

"Edward," he said, one end of his lips pulling up in a smirk. "You have pleased me lately. I respect you for that. I have a task. Your brothers have proven their worth, but you have yet to show it entirely. You, Edward, are my own son. Conceived in a pool of my blood, with no heart and a soul blacker then the darkest night and yet you have not murdered even a half angel yet. This, in my mind, is a disappointment. I suspected greater from you."

"I apologise, Father," Edward said.

"Your apologises are nothing, my son. The task that I have held for you is in need of being completed. There is a girl, with the purist of souls. She is an asset to God, and, she is a Nephilim. Edward, son of Lucifer, you are to corrupt this girl. Turn her God against her, like he did me," Lucifer said. Edward nodded, and stood up straight.

"Father, I shall not fail you," Edward said.

"Edward, your brother Emmett has married an Evil Goddess, and Jasper has killed many angels... you have done nothing but be there to show the fallen ones to me," Lucifer said. "If you do not succeed, you will be of no use to me, and therefore, your life is in turmoil."

Edward turned away, not daring to utter another word, and walked the stone steps. Many fallen angels were walking with older Daemons, their wings torn, feathers still sticking to their darkened cloaks, and all they could do was stare at the bronze haired boy. He walked into his sleeping chambers, changing into a set of clothes that were laid out for him. Mortal clothes, the stench reeked off them like rotten fruit. Edward scoffed and slipped into them. Black pants, a red t-shirt and a chain. It was almost okay, if only the jeans were a little looser. He much preferred his cloak to this. He headed to the birthing chambers to see many fallen angels, humans corrupted from the start, and Down Warders. Everything God had cast away from his haven was here, at this moment, to see Edward get revenge. The purist of God's souls to be corrupted? How delightful, how utterly wonderful to see God have his own work torn! They all suspected this to be great fun, wishing they had the chance to extract revenge. But, it was up to Lucifer and he chose his own son. It must be a test, they all knew it, and they all suspected just that.

Lucifer was standing in black blood, the small circle in which Edward hath risen. Oh, what a sacred place for the down worlders! The most wonderful fallen angel's blood mixed with that of a sinning woman, raped and forced to conceive the most evil of all children in this pool, surrounded by a ring of fire! The very defiance of the so called almighty God!

"My son, do you accept your task?" asked Lucifer. He was a gorgeous man, but off limits to all women. What a shame, really. Perfect, silver hair, eyes as dark as his sons soul, clear skin, the very making of a God was his face, the most beautiful of all the fallen!

"I do, my Lord," Edward said. His hand was taken in Lucifer's, a stele in the other. Lucifer drew a symbol, a sign with swirls and complex lines, on the palm of Edward's hand before cutting open his own hand. He smeared the blood onto the symbol, causing Edward to drop through the birthing circle at an alarming rate. Wind rushed past his head, pulled his hair and knotted it, made his limps fly out. But Edward did not scream, for he would feel no pain when he landed. He could smell something foul, or it was foul to him. Lilacs, cookies, sweet things that made his stomach lurch from within. It was a pure soul. Oh the delight! He hadn't even hit the ground and he could already smell such a thing. When he finally did hit the ground, he didn't make any noise, as if he was just a spirit. He saw a Volvo, a shiny silver Volvo, parked right next to him, the keys in the ignition just pleading to be turned. He opened the doors, knowing that this was sent for him.

Edward turned the key and felt the engine rev through the car. Gripping the steering wheel, he drove to Forks high, following the scent of a sickeningly sweet soul.

**A/N**

**This story has been adopted by Me. I did not come up with this. IceAgeSurvivor123 came up with this, and kindly gave it to me.**

**Please, no "Ooo, make Edward become good!" or "Aww, set Bella up with Jake" type comments, it is a BellaxEdward story for a reason, people. Don't like Bella Edward? Go read something else. Want a lemon? Well, I'm 15 and that isn't really my style, sorry.**

**But, if you have enjoyed my style writing (this is actually unusual for me, to write like this) then please, favourite, or alert, this story. I would love to know what you think of it as well, so please: Review.**

**Also, I'm out of pocky, it's making me upset.**

**The next chapter will not be out until sometime in August because I started this right before I went on vacation. So, sorry. I'll work on a chapter while on the road, but I will have to type it and such, so I do not know what date it will be out.**

**Cheers,**

**Darian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Everything Sweet**

Bella Swan was not popular, just... average. At least, in her opinion. In truth, she was the reincarnation of Eve, of Joan of Arc! The glory that with held her was immaculate. She constantly felt the need to help, to watch over people. What she didn't know, was that God, the very god that she sent her well wishes to her mother through, was in love with her. Of course he was, she contained the soul of Eve, the very person who he created on purpose. No one knew, but Adam was a mistake. Eve was supposed to be created for him and him alone. Oh, the sin that drenched over that almighty being because of this.

The moment Adam had appeared, God created the tree, with beautiful apples, called the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. Oh yes, the bible lied, his own creations turned against him. He meant to create Eve only, the perfect women for him, but in turn, he created two mortals. The bible claimed that he created Adam first, and then Eve. What a lie that was. He created the beautiful Eve and the horrendous Adam at the same moment, then the Tree.

"Do not eat from this tree," he has ordered, for it had the knowledge of something he did not want the two to know. But the snake, that terrible snake, coaxed them into eating those apples and gave them the knowledge he did not want them to know. He had no choice but to banish the two for their wrong doings.

But Eve, delightful Eve, was constantly being recreated in so many women. This time, she was reincarnated in young Bella, with her long, brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes; much different from the original Eve, or even Joan of Arc. Joan of Arc, with her blonde hair and perfect, blue eyes, and Eve, with her silver hair and eyes to match. Oh, the glory in their looks could still be compared.

Bella was now in a beaten up pick up truck. Oh, how God thought she deserved better then such a beastly contraption. She deserved a porche, or a mustang, or something with _class_. But, Bella was happy with it, so he would never in his right mind ruin that for her. Her happiness was everything to him!

Just as Bella was about to pull into the parking lot, a silver streak cut her off.

What nerve! To do such a thing to _his_ Bella. No one in Forks had the nerve to do such a thing! But, God realised, the minor streak of bronze in the mess of silver could be no other then Edward. That disgraceful boy was Lucifer's son. He would have the nerve to do such a thing. Bella would pay it no mind though, she would just be happy she didn't hurt herself in any way and move on with her life.

Bella exited her car, stumbling slightly. She was a klutz, but it was just because she was so innocent, constantly having her head in the clouds. She wasn't an airhead, no, she was very smart for a girl her age.

The boy in the Volvo got out and walked over to Bella, a crooked gin on his face.

"Hello," he said.

"Y-you cut me off," she said. "Someone could have gotten hurt." She sounded worried, utterly exasperated.

The look in her eyes made one of the few feelings Edward contained grow! It was lust, one of many sinful feelings, which Edward was allowing to grow. It would be his pleasure to corrupt this girl.

"I apologise," he said. "To hurt such a beauty would be disgraceful, would it not?" Bella was taken back by his words. No one talked like that, no one. His English was almost ancient. It shocked her so very much that he would talk in such a manner.

After a while, she realised that she had not spoken, and that she was beginning to turn a deep shade of red.

"It's okay," she said finally. Edward turned around to find the office, his nose crinkled in disgust. The smell of her, of all the pure things in life, it was revolting to a person such as him.

He entered the office and pushed a brown haired girl out of the way.

"Edward Mason," he said. The secretary didn't look away from her computer, just pointed to a plain, brown door. There were so many green things outside and brown things inside; such a characterless town. Hell was better. But only Heaven was worse. He opened the principal's door, not bothering to knock.

"Edward Mason," he repeated, slightly irritated.

"Here is your schedule Mr Ma-," the principal was cut off as Edward grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, lifting him up and smashing him against the wall.

"Same classes as Bella Swan," he said, his voice threatening to do something much worse then this.

"Y-yes, of course," said the principal. Edward dropped the man, and he changed the schedule after looking up Bella's in his old, beat up computer.

"Thank you," he said. "And if you tell anyone about this incident, you won't see your son for a long time, Mr Harper." The middle-aged man known as Mr Harper gulped as Edward left, fearing for something much worse then his own child's life. Perhaps, if this young teenager had the power to do something to his 13 year old son, he had the power to do something to his wife and 3 year old as well. The thought was truly terrifying.

**A/N**

**I know I said this wouldn't be posted for a while, but I got so many faves I couldn't wait to put it up. These chapters will all be very short, with constant updates, except after today. Not exactly twice-a-day updates, but constant enough. Perhaps three a week, two on a bad week for my writing. I'm thinking about having at least 50 chapters, if not more, if not a few less. Minimum of 37 at the very least.**

**Please, Review, no flames, constructive criticism is in fact welcome though. **

**To the people who have faved me as an author and such, I must admit, I do not write a lot of Twilight fanfictions. I enjoy Naruto and Harry Potter much more than I do Twilight. No offence, but I only read twilight fanfictions when they are AH, I do not like SM's version of vampires. I do, in fact, find her shapeshifter thing very interesting, but, in truth, Twilight is not my thing. Sorry. But, if you hae any suggestions, funny things you would like someone to say, just tell me and I'll see if I can work them. You will receive a special shout out of course ;)**

**This story, in truth, belongs to IceAgeSurviour123**

**Darian~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Love does not wait for you  
It waits for no one  
But what it does wait for  
Is the right moment_

**Chapter Three: Defiance**

Such a pure heart, torn by fate and the cruel hand of an angel. That day marked the day of her mothers disappearance. Bella Swan lost her mother, and her mother lived such a large lie in her life. Bella's mother, sweet, beautiful, kina Renee, was an angel. This caused Bella to be of the Nephilim, a half angel. What a dangerous act in these unreligious times. She sinned, and when she returned her wings were hanging by a thread. And yet, God rebirthed her. Not because he wanted to give her a second chance, but because she gave birth to a beautiful child, she conceived a wonderful daughter that held half the soul of Eve. What a joyus day for him!

He had sent down his best angels to watch over his love, including one Jacob Black. Throughout childhood, they had been best friends, but Jacob fell for Bella's kindness at one point. The defiance of this angel angered God, but ripping off his wings would be wrong. It would be out of jealousy. He felt the same thing with Jacob that he felt with Adam. How horrifying, jealousy and lust were not to be felt by him. It was one of the sinful feelings only Lucifer could withhold!

Bella walked into the last class of the day to see the same emerald green eyes she had seen all day, in every class.  
"You're stalking me," Edward Mason said. Bella said and turned around to face the boy sitting behind her.  
"I'm actually not," she said.  
"Well, if you are, maybe you'd like to follow me to La Push after school? Or, if you're not following me, perhaps you'd like to go _with_ me?" he tried. His green eyes bore into hers, turned her legs to jelly and melted her very heart.  
"I'm already going," Bella said, trying to calm her rapid heart. Edward couldn't help by grin.  
"I'll drive you there, little Bell," he said.

God was furious, absolutely furious! His gold didn't fall in it's usual way, his golden eyes glinted in such a sinful way. How horrible!  
Edward, son of Lucifer, and Bella Swan, recreation of his beloved Eve, were becoming companions! He wouldn't stand for it.

Lucifer was angry with his songs: Emmett was unable to fight, Jasper couldn't guide the newly fallen and Edward, his own flesh and blood, was lustfully starring at a half angel, a pure soul. Utter Defiance.

~And Now, The End Is Near~

He had four children: Abigail, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Only Abigail and Edward were his blood creations. But Abigail, power, beautiful little Abby Williams, was snatched and taken to be raised by mortals. She put Salem on the map, killing hundreds of innocent people. Yes, witches existed, but they could not survive fire and water. They still had many humane elements to them. What a terrible thing though. Most witches would frame other. All of them wanted Abigail Williams out of their lives. Finish her off! But Lucifer protected the child.  
It was so very long before he was able to conceive another child. And Edward, as an infant, was able to kill. He murdered his mother after birth by ripping out her soul. Bot not, Edward was having trouble seducing a young girl.  
"Bring me my stele," Lucifer hollered, the room shook along with his anger. A young daemon scurried over, brandishing a stele for his lord. Hell fire burst from the floor, and engulfed the misshapen creature, killing it. Only the stele remained.  
"Send me Victoria!" Lucifer called, walking out of his chambers, Stele in hand.

A young women with fiery red hair walked toward Lucifer.  
"Victoria, my sweet," Lucifer said, lust rushing over him.  
"My lord," Victoria said. "You called?"  
"Why yes... I have a task for you, involving my son. Help him corrupt Isabella Swan." His words caused Victoria's eyes to snap up to look into Lucifers face.  
"No!" it slipped from her blood red lips before she could stop it. Lucifers face, twisted with rage, glared at her.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because, this job should be Edward's, and Edwards alone. It's about him proving his worth, my lord! Hath thou forgotten thy wishes?" She asked, the blood rushing to her face.  
Oh how Lucifer's lust grew because of her tone.  
"Of course, my love," Lucifer said. "Meet me in my chambers later, please. I would like to be with you, Love."

**Hello! I'm back! Since I didn't write that much for the last little while, it was hard to get back into it. This was supposed to be divided up in two chapters, but when I saw it I thought "Yeah... I'm adding chapter four". Hope you like it.**

**The point of these chapters being so short is because, until the fights break out, it's about what's going on outside of Bella and Edward. Next chapter? All you Jacob fans get a good hunk of him... with his shirt off... unfortunately, no pictures. You'll have to use your imaginations!**

**This has quickly become my most popular story, and I would like to thank you all for your support within the first two chapters. I hope you continue to read and that you enjoy what shall happen ahead.**

**Sneak Preveiw to the first person to review! :)**

**Also, every 5 chapters, I will be mentioning a great story. Any Twilight, Harry Potter, Naruto or whatever one I'm getting into. I have one picked out already, but if you would like to get a bit more cred for your story, just PM me and I'll read it and decided if it's one I want to mention. If it is, you'll get a message and a full chapter preview!**

**This is starting to turn out longer then the chapter so I should go know XD**

**Darian~ **


	4. Chapter 4

_Just Live  
And Breathe  
And Try not to die again_

**Chapter Four: War**

Bella's feet slid across the sand as she ran to Jacob. He thought she was adorable, a nervous smile on her face as she tumbled down a small dune. Jacob ran over to help her up, but when he heard someone else, and noticed just who it was, he nearly growled his distasted.  
"Hi Jake," Bella said. "This is Edward Mason." She smiled up at him.  
"Yeah, Bells, we know each other," Jacob Black said.  
"Cloud," Edward growled at Jacob.  
"Demon," Jake growled back. Jake grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him away.  
"What are you doing here? This is God's domain on Earth. You have no rights here," the Cloud Child growled.  
"As if I care. I'm here on a task, stay out of my way," the bronze haired boy said.

That night, Bella couldn't sleep. She cried and she cried, in the next room she could hear her father sobbing into his pillow.  
"Mama, why did you do this to us?" Bella asked into her pillow. Oh, how she missed Renee. Her mother, who left when she was 6 years old, had never been found after pulling a disappearing act. Now, she was watching Bella and Charlie suffer each year, on this day. Charlie tried to act brave and strong in front of his daughter, but it never worked for him. He was always broken without her. The downside to being with an angel... they always leave after a while.  
Slowly though, Bella managed to drift into a sleep that night, though most of her night was not dreamless like normal.

Edward Mason. It was Edward Mason that stood on Bella's doorstep that morning. The doorbell rang, and Bella ran to answer it, imagine her surprise when she saw just who was on the other side of their mahogany door.  
"Morning Bella," he said. "Would you like a drive to school?" Bella was speechless. No one ever asked such a thing except for her friend Angela, who, other than Jacob and the gang, was her only friend. Angela was at the very least her only friend in Forks High.  
"Who's there Bella?" Charlie asked, walking toward his daughter. He caught the emerald green eyes that were staring lustfully at his young daughter.  
"Hello, you must be Bella's father. My name is Edward Mason, I'm a friend of Bella's from school," Edward said, holding his hand out for Charlie to shake.  
"Charlie Swan," he said. "It's nice to meet you Edmund."  
"Chief Swan, I was wondering if it was okay if I could drive your daughter to and from school today? It would be nice to get to know the town and she would be a big help. She was the only person who was nice to me yesterday," he lied. Charlie didn't seem to pick up the lie though, and Bella heaved a sigh of relief.  
But her mind was still thinking about how Charlie's gun was right in his reach and how he could easily grab it and shot the boy down. She grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him away from her father.  
"Bye Daddy! See you tonight," she called. She heard the door close behind her and relaxed a little, though she knew that her father would be looking out the window, gun cocked and ready to fire at a moment's notice.  
"This is your car!" she said, looking at the shiny, silver Volvo.  
"Yeah, do you like it?" Edward asked with a slight smirk. Bella's face lit up.  
"Wow," was all she could manage. Edward walked over to the passangers seat and opened the door, gesturing for Bella to get in. She blushed and sat in the car, the leather feeling cold to her. She tugged on her sweater, and buckled up.  
"Let's go," Edward said, turning on the CD player. Nirvana started to play and Bella grinned.

_~Echoes of mercy, whispers of love~_

The entire day, everyone whispered their jealousy to their friends.  
"No fair, how did she end up with him?"  
"Do you think that she's paying him?"  
"Aww, they are so cute together! Why don't you ever carry my books?"  
And all Edward could do was smile. He was doing his job, following his task, making his father happy.  
The entire time they were walking down the hall though, whenever their skins touched, it was as though electricity was flowing sharply through them both. When he heard Bella in their vocals class, he was speechless.  
_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_For some off reason, the entire time she sang it, she was staring Edward. But that was what struck everyone. She had less pain in her eyes, she wasn't holding herself together, she had something to help hold her together and it amazed everyone at her confidence.  
At the same time, they were startled by Edward. He took her and carefully changed her. Perhaps, just perhaps, this task wasn't a task to him anymore.

_~A Careless Man's Careful Daughter~_

Lucifer watched over the two carefully. Edward was different already. Within two days, he had changed because of a stupid mortal. No, she wasn't a stupid mortal; she was a Nephilim that was an asset to God. She was a danger to him. She had to be destroyed.  
Edward better not fail him.

**Heyo~ It's... Darian. That didn't rhyme... I'll have to think of something XD  
So, I did in fact make this have more dialogue. The song that was used in this chapter, the one that was supposed to be the song Bella was singing is the latest Taylor Swift song.**

**I lied! I said you'd get some shirtless Jacob and I couldn't fit it in. When they go to the beach next, he'll be shirtless right away!  
Guess who comes next? I'll give you a hint. She has an addiction. She's my favourite character. She scares the crap out of me. She's a little energizer bunny. You don't know? Wow... dude, it's Alice!  
Yeah, Luci sends her in. Anyway, next chapter will be out whenever I finish it.  
It hasn't been started yet, but that will change very soon. It will start off with Lucifer. Tell me if you think this is going to fast. I want a new character (on Lucifers side) to come out every 5 chapters or so. By chapter 15, I plan to have the chapters longer. FIGHTS!  
Anyway, got to go work on my manga (yes, Ihave a manga. But it's crap XD)**

**So, peace,**

**Darian~**

**THIS STORY IS NOT MINE! Well, technically it is, but the SUMMARY ISN'T! IceAgeSurvivor123 is awesome and this was her idea, I just took it off her hands because she couldn't finish it. I liked her version.  
Any lines you want Alice to say next chapter? Person with the funniest and most Alice-like saying gets one of their stories mentioned. Story of their choice. I want to know it ASAP. It will be for when she sees Bella. IDEAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

_You should  
have thought twice before  
you let it all go_

**Chapter Five: Just Another Love Story**

**Bella POV.**

I drove myself to school that morning. Edward had called saying he had to be to school early, and I was wondering why. I swear, I have never met someone so sweet. He reminds me of my Dad. Pulling my chair out for me in the cafeteria, opening doors, carrying my stuff. Dad did all that for Mum. I click on the radio and my new favorite song started to play. I sang along, remembering how I had to sing this in music vocal. I couldn't help but stare at Edward. There was something that drew me to him. He was dangerous though, he admitted it.  
"You made a rebel out of a careless mans careful daughter," I sang. I pulled into the parking lot as the song drew to a close. I hated missing this song, it was my absolute favorite. I parked next to a Porsche turbo, which was painted a bright, sunshine yellow and next to Edward's silver Volvo. Just as I was about to open my door, someone else did. I smiled softly as I looked up at Edward.  
"Why thank you," I said, jumping out of the car.  
"No problem," he said with a crooked grin on his face.  
"I wonder who owns the porche," I said.  
"Alice Brandon, she's an old friend of mine," Edward said.  
"Really?" I asked happily, biting my lip. Wait… old friend as in no romance or old friend as in ex-girlfriend? Oh crap, please don't be one of those clingy ex-girlfriends.  
"Eddie!" I heard someone yell from behind. Suddenly, Edward was trying to push a small girl off of him.  
"Alice, let go!" he hollered, trying to push her away. I giggled at the two and my face flushed. Alice looked over at me and smiled.  
"My name is Alice Brandon," she said, giving me a hug. "I'm Edward's old friend and I have a shopping obsession."  
"Hi Alice," Edward and hi said in unison.  
"My name is Bella and I have a problem with evil pixies," I giggled. This girl, Alice, really did look like an evil little pixie. She had spiky black hair and was tiny, with great curves. I felt jealous already.  
"Hi Bella," Alice and Edward grinned.  
"My name is Edward and-," he was cut off by a scream. I turned to look down the hall. Great, just great.  
"You little jack-ass!" I heard someone scream. It was none other than Lauren Mallory. I rolled my head back and groaned.  
"S-Sorry Lauren," stuttered the 10th grader, picking up _her_ books.  
"Watch where you are going you little prick," she said angrily, snatching her books away from him.  
"She seems nice," Alice said sarcastically. I nodded.  
"Yeah, she's great," I pretended to gush. "She verbally abuses people and is ever so mean about it! I want to be just like her when I grow up!" I rolled my eyes. Alice laughed and linked arms between Edward and I.  
"I'm going to like you Bella," she said.

**Third POV.**

**Earlier**

"Alice Brandon," Lucifer said as he circled the girl in the black dress.  
"Yes my lord?" She piped, trying to keep her tone neutral. She wasn't like the others, she was a peppy girl and she was…different. Lucifer didn't like it, but she would be able to help corrupt Bella.  
"You are to help Edward with his task. This is moving to slowly for my taste. Go and corrupt Bella Swan," he ordered. Alice nodded. Lucifer took his stele and drew the symbol on Alice's palm, and then, she was fell through. The wind rushed past her as she fell through the sky. A smile graced her lips, and Lucifer glared. This wasn't supposed to be fun to her.

**Present Moment**

Bella slunk into her seat, a little nervous. Alice had all the same classes as her and Edward, who wouldn't quit glaring at the small pixie-like teen. Bella gulped and put her head in her hands. Great, just great.

_~In The Flutter Of A Butterflies Wings, Lies A Sorrowful Soul~_

Bella curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn when the phone went off. She reached for the cordless and picked it up gingerly.  
"Not Alice, not Alice," she chanted before hitting the talk button.  
"Bella!" Alice said happily.  
"Hi Alice," Bella said.  
"Come outside!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I own your soul! No, seriously, I'm taking you somewhere, I'm almost to your house!" she said. Bella laughed.  
"How do you know where I live?" she giggled.  
"Ed-weirdo," Alice said. "He's here! Do you wanna talk to him? Say 'hi' eddie-kins!"  
"Shut up! Alice, get the phone out of my face! I'm driving! Al!" Edward hollered at her.  
"He's cranky! We'll be there soon!" And then she hung up.

**So, Chapter 5's honorable mention is: I want you to want me by The Perisher. READ IT! I love it and it's an awesome story. So, right now, I am looking for Chapter Ten's honorable mention! Suggestions?  
You still have a chance to be in that contest surprisingly. Just something Alice could say to Bella. So… get those gears working please~  
****Okay, also, please review. I know its a little annoying when writers push you to review, but SO many people have alerted or faved this story and I would also like some more reviews as well. Reviews= Motivation. Motivation= Longer, better chapters. Longer, Better Chapters= happier you, no? So please! REVEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIW!**

**Got to go,**

**Darian~**


	6. Chapter 6

_I feel like I'm fallen and I know I better awaken  
_

**Chapter Six: Renee**

Renee looked like Bella, except for the laugh lines. She loved girly clothes, and adored shopping. Bella wished it was her mother in the car with her and Edward instead of Alice. Alice was dragging the two shopping, and the two both had a bad feeling about this.  
To Bella, Alice seemed to be the girly type that would pick out too tight clothes and shirts that could fit a six year old.  
To Edward, Alice seemed to have an idea other than shopping. As he knew, she was only here because of the task.

When they finally arrived at the mall, Alice was quick to drag them to an expensive store. Bella took one look at the price tag on a sweater and nearly choked on her gum.  
"I can't afford this," she whispered, putting her head in her hands.  
"Are you kidding? Bella, I'm paying!" Alice said. She patted Bella on the lower back and Edward noticed her slip something into Bella's pocket. He wanted to speak up, but thought she was just slipping a few bucks into her pocket.  
"Alice, really, I can't let you do that!" Bella said, her voice shaking. Alice pouted and hung her head.  
"O-okay, I guess will just go Ardene's or something," she said sadly. Bella sighed and thanked her for understanding. She also apologized.  
The three started to walk out of the store when an alarm went off. They froze, and Bella spun around and looked at Alice and Edward. Neither of them would have stolen, right? A store clerk walked over and made them spread out their arms and legs. She ran a strange bar over Edward, nothing. She ran the strange bar over Alice, nothing. When she ran it near Bella's back pocket, it started to flash and beep like crazy.  
"Empty your pockets," the clerk ordered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Bella dug into her pockets, pulling out a pack of stride gum, her wallet, her license, her school ID, spare change and a picture. Then, she dug into her back pocket and froze.  
"Oh no," she whispered. What she pulled out wasn't money like Edward thought. In Bella's hand, was a shiny, unused tube of cherry lipstick with a sticker on it for a price tag. She store clerk held out her hand and Bella dropped the tube quickly in her hand.  
"Why, Ms Swan?" asked the clerk.  
"I apologise, I promise to tell you the truth about what happened since I walked in as well. Please don't call my father," she pleaded. The store clerk nodded.  
"Of course, sweetie. I won't be calling your father, but you won't be allowed back in here for a while. I'm sorry Ms Swan, but these are the precautions if you don't want us to call the police," said the store clerk. Bella nodded and hung her head down, ashamed.

When Bella arrived home that night, she went straight to bed, ignoring her father's questions. She wanted to sleep, wanted that familiar darkness to swallow her. She also wanted to dreams, but that was the one wish that wouldn't be supplied. She didn't bother to pray that night, she just went straight to sleep.

_The dark is cold, chilling, and it shows Bella's life since the age of six. Endless nights with her father out in the woods, watching people scream out her mothers name. Nothing.  
She looked up and a small light shown down on her.  
"My baby, I'm so proud of you," she heard a sweet voice say. It was Renee. She breathed in the ever familiar scent of her mother. It was like lilacs and upturned soil. Suddenly, the scene that Bella was in disappeared. Bella reached her hands out I front of her and gasped. So much blood covered her hands. She felt weak, vulnerable and... disgusted. She looked up to see a man with silver hair and dark, onyx eyes.  
"Hello Bella," he said through his teeth.  
"Who are you?" she asked, panic rising in her eyes.  
"You know me by many names: Satan, the Devil, Lucifer... Edward's father," he said. Bella shook her head and bit her lip.  
"No, you can't be... you can-," something slicked for her then. "Edwards... father?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly.  
"Oh, he didn't tell you? Edward is only here to-,"_

Lucifer smiled to himself as he noticed the dream evaporate and Bella wake up screaming.  
"Please don't be true!" she cried, covering her ears and letting the tears wash down her cheeks.  
"Good job, Jasper," Lucifer said, turning to a golden haired boy.  
"Thank you My Lord," Jasper said in a monotone.  
"Soon, you will be able to join your precious Alice," Lucifer cooed, grabbing Jasper's chin between his two fingers and forcing his face upward. Jaspers blue eyes avoided Lucifer's, and his chin was released.  
"Go," Lucifer ordered.

**A/N**

**Uh-oh, Lucifer's a little pissed. How will this affect the others?  
What did you think of the dream sequence?  
Next chapter involves fish, demons and... SETH! Yes, indeed, Seth. He is awesome and I adore him~**

**Big shout out to the old author for the whole Alice sneaking something into Bella's pocket idea. What do you think of Alice? Do you think she'll do something worse? Anyway, please review. Reviews make me smile and I'm upset. Reviews will give me hope that my entire summer was better than it really was so far. Reviews are amazing. Can we get to 20 reviews? We are only at 13 right now so anyone who's reading, review please~**

**Anyway, must work on the next chapter. I'm feeling very inspired right now!**

**Darian~**


	7. Chapter 7

_The moment I turned  
Your eyes were all fixed on me  
I just smiled right back_

**Chapter Seven: Forget-Me-Not**

Bella picked up her favourite flower, a forget-me-not, and laid back on the grass in the meadow. It was secluded, and usually gained a lot of sunlight. It was also where her mother took her last when she was a child. Charlie didn't know about this place, neither did Angela or anyone else in the school.  
She fiddled with her iPod and turned on Nirvana, listening to the words flow through the head phones until her phone went off to Basket Case by Green Day. When she looked at the text, her heart started to pound, her stomach felt funny and a smile lit her face.  
_Hey Bella. What's up?  
Nm wbu?_  
She waited for Edward's text while studying the forget-me-not.  
_Near your house. Ur dad said u went somewhere. Wanna hang ouut?  
_Bella felt her heart jump into her throat. She fumbled to text her answer, but stopped.  
Edward couldn't know about this place. First off, it was her special place. Second, it was only for her and Renee. She wouldn't allow anyone to steal that from her. She continued to text yes anyway, she can run down the road a little, say she was going for a hike when she got the text. She ran into the woods when she stopped short. She was staring into dark grey eyes.  
"W-Who are you?" she asked the blonde male in front of her.  
"Edward sure did get one hell of an assignment," he whispered, catching her chin between his fingers.  
"L-let go," Bella whispered fearfully.  
"Should I take on his task? Show his Dad just how much I deserve everything he has? Nah, let Edward fail at it first," he mumbled, before letting go and disappearing into the foliage. She ran out of the woods and out to the road.

Edward parked the car up near La Push.  
"Why are we here?" she asked. It was a road that no one took to get to the cliffs, no one would come. Why would Edward dare take such a dangerous road?  
Only he knew.  
His father's words rang in his head.  
_'Corrupt her'_  
His lust wouldn't get in the way. No, he couldn't let it! He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, so full of fear and pain.  
God was screaming inside. Lucifer was smiling.  
This was it. No more Eve. No more Bella. No more saviour.  
Edward leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. Electricity went through the car.  
Bella's hands found their way to Edward's hair and entangled themselves into his bronze locks.  
Edward's hands grabbed the side of her face and he felt something. Something he never really felt before.  
He shook it off as best he could and pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, starting the ignition again and turning around.  
There was no way he could ever do this.

Later that night, Edward walked into the apartment he was staying in and laid down on the couch. He knew exactly what that feeling was when he kissed Bella. But, it couldn't be. He couldn't feel that. He couldn't stand the thought of ever feeling something like that.  
Love.  
He couldn't feel that.  
He could feel lust, jealousy... but love?  
He couldn't feel that!  
Edward groaned, pulling on his hair and leaning forward curling up into a ball.  
What was this girl doing to him? How could she have such an effect?  
Alice walked into the living room in a silk night gown.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling a housecoat around her.  
"Nothing," Edward grumbled.

"Bella! Want to go to the beach?" Alice sang into the phone. She could hear Bella groan on the other side and smiled coyly.  
"What? What are you doing today?" Alice asked. Stupid question. They all had an eight page paper on Napoleon due on Monday.  
"I'm curing cancer, Alice," Bella said sarcastically.  
"Do that later, come swimming!" Alice said with a smile.  
"Fine," Bella grumbled.  
"Okay, I'm coming over," Alice said, and hung up.  
"Why are you going over?" Edward asked.  
"I have to make her look different, duh," Alice groaned. Edward rolled his eyes and slumped down farther on the couch.  
"You're coming," Alice told him.  
"I don't do beaches," Edward said.  
"Of course not, Lucy Jr. You do molten magma and dangerous fire like most teenagers," Alice said sarcastically. "If you're not there at 1:30, I'm personally coming to get you." Now that was a threat. Alice was... not the most forgiving person. Hell, she was the scariest thing in Hell. Barely that tall, but she was dangerous when she was mad. Pompei? Yeah, her great grandfather caused that. She was born in Hell, she was raised to kill.  
She was born to corrupt.  
Giving her the job in whole would have saved so much time. But no, Lucifer had to give it Edward. Yeah, great going.  
Edward looked up to see that Alice had already left. With a sigh, he got up and headed to his part of the loft.

Edward arrived 5 minutes late.  
"If I'm going, may as well have fun," he grumbled as he got out of his Volvo. Annoying Alice was kind of fun to him. You know... until she ripped out his intestines and played jump rope with them. She never did it before, but would that ever actually stop her? Probably not.  
"Edward Anthony Mason!" Alice shrilly called. He winced. How did she get her voice in that high of an octave?  
"Yes Alice?" he grinned.  
"You're late," she said.  
"I got lost," he said.  
"When did you leave?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the sand.  
After a pregnant silence, Edward sighed. "15 minutes ago."  
"You know how long it takes and you left late!" she said, hitting him in the gut. Edward looked around.  
"Where's Bella?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Alice squealed and ran away.  
_Great, she lost a person._ Edward thought. Alice came back a few minutes later with Bella, who was wrapped in a sweater. Jacob was trailing after her with a look of pure anger on his face. Edward gave Jacob a once over. No shirt, swim trunks and his long, dark hair tied back in a loose ponytail.  
"You look like a chick," Edward blurted out.  
"That's what I said!" Bella grinned. Jacob gave her a disapproving look.  
"Oh come on, Jake, you know you're still my buddy," Bella pouted. Jake laughed and put her into a headlock, giving her a nudge and messing up her French braid. Alice screamed at him, telling him how it took forever for her to do that.  
"Oh shut up, demon," Jacob spat back, releasing Bella.  
"Why do you guys call each other that! Is there something I'm missing?" Bella asked furiously.  
"Bella, you don't get their children of-,"  
"If you tell her that you compromise not only us, but yourself as well! So shut up cloud!" Edward growled.  
"Fine!" Jacob screamed, stomping away.  
"Oh, go apply your lipstick!" Edward screamed, walking the other way. Alice sighed.  
"Idiots," she said before grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her after Edward.

**A/N**

**More issues from Alice soon? More fights? And who was the stranger with the dark, grey eyes? You may never know... or you will in the next few chapters :3**

**So, I start high school on the 2****nd**** and am sooo excited! The one subject I have to pass with flying colors is English so I can get my English major and become a grade 7,8,9 english teacher :)**

**Next chapter is all about a fleeting melody and a small kiss ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Life is not at fault._

**Chapter Eight: A Fleeting Melody**

After 3:30, the school is silent other than the odd teacher walking around. Students usually didn't stay behind and waste their time in the library. Bella Swan, on the other hand, always makes sure to finish her homework before she goes home unless there is a major project or essay to be done.  
She past the music room that day, her inner self pushing her to take the long way to her chevy.  
When she walked past, something hit her ears and she froze.  
Autumn Sketch by William Gillock was flowing from the music room, caressing her ears and sending shivers down her back. Suddenly, the wrong key was hit and snapped Bella back into reality.  
"Damn it!" said a velvet voice, slamming his hands on the keys. Bella heard the piano bench scrap across the floor and footsteps. Papers shuffled, more footsteps and then the piano bench scraped again. Bella heaved a sigh of relief. Edward hadn't caught her, and she really didn't want him to know she was there. After a second of silence, a Yiruma piece started to waft around her.  
"Dream a dream, a simple wish, my dear," Bella started to sing to herself. "And don't ever let someone tell you you can't-." She was cut off when the music stopped. She held her breath, praying that Edward hadn't heard her singing along.  
"Bella?" he asked, peaking his head through the door.  
"You're very good," she whispered, her mouth letting the words slip before her mind could catch up.  
"Not really," he chuckled. "I'm no Beethoven."  
"No, you're Edward. I wouldn't want to have an old deaf guy as my best friend," Bella giggled.  
"Right back atcha," Edward laughed.  
"Nice to know," Bella smiled. Edward held out his hand to her with a smirk on his face.  
"Come on," he said. Bella rested her hand in his. He dragged her up the few steps to the chairs where the students sat and over to the piano. He sat down and pulled her beside him.  
"Let's see if you know this song," he whispered in her ear. He straightened up, his fingers resting against the ivory keys. Bella closed her eyes as he started to play.  
"Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to," Edward whispered to her, his fingers trailing down the keys.  
"As I pace back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you," Bella sang, her voice soft.  
"Holding on, the day's drag on, stupid girl... I should have known," Edward sang, his voice rising slightly. Bella joined in.  
Bella's voice, more of a high-pitched tone, and Edwards, in a lower key, flowed together perfectly.  
"It's too late... to catch me now," Bella finished. They sat there in silence for a moment, staring at the ivory keys. Suddenly, skin against skin was heard and the two looked up to see three teachers and four students in the door way. Alice pushed her way forward and squealed.  
"That was amazing!" she sang. "That was like... Stephen Jerzak cover good, and you know how much I love the Stephen Jerzak cover! I mean, how can he not have a CD out? Justin Beiber has one out, but Jerzak doesn't? I mean, he's so much better then Beiber!" Alice suddenly went into a fit of rambles. Edward looked over at Bella and smiled at her.

Bella and Edward had been singing together for the past week, everyday after school and Alice didn't like it.  
"Edward!" she screeched, storming out of her room.  
"What?" Edward groaned.  
"You can't keep doing this! You haven't made the slightest attempt at corrupting her in a week," she spat.  
"Look, Ali, I'm working toward it," he lied. He was having fun, he liked being with Bella. Once his task was done, no more Bella.  
"I'm going to get a hold of Lucifer. Don't make me draw the sigil and contact him! I'm giving you two days to make an attempt!" With those words, Alice turned around and stormed away. Edward heaved a sigh and gut up from the couch, walking into his room.  
It had white walls, with a black trim and a large modern bed. In the far corner, there was a small electric keyboard. Edward ran his hands through his messy hair. It was always messy, the girls would describe it as though he just had some hardcore sex and left it that way. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory especially.  
Edward laid down and shoved his face into a pillow. Within the darkness, he saw Bella's smile and the way her eyes would light up slightly.  
"Why am I feeling this?" he questioned silently.  
On the other side of the door, Alice stood in shock as she hard Edward whisper something else.  
"I'm not allow to be in love," the velvet voice said. Alice just stood there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

The doorbell rang and Bella swan ran to answer it. Alice Brandon stood there with a big bag.  
"Enough for school?" Bella joked.  
"No joking now Bells," Alice said. "Time to get you ready for school."  
"I am ready," Bella said, gesturing to her sweats, baggy t shirt and messy bun.  
"Bella!" Alice screeched. "You would step into school like that!"  
"Um, yes?" Bella questioned with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Come on," Alice sighed, grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her upstairs.

Edward got out of his Volvo that morning, his hair even messier than usual and his clothes wrinkled. He looked... un-Edward like.  
Alice's porche pulled into the parking lot at light speed and parked next to the shiny, silver Volvo.  
"Fast enough?" Edward questioned as the car door opened.  
"Of course," Alice said with one of her perky smiles. Alice was wearing a purple tank top with a corset back, black skinny jeans and black flats.  
"Where's Bella?" Edward asked, his heart thudding at the thought of her.  
"Right here," Bella said, getting out of the car with her ratty messenger bag. Edward sucked in some air as he looked over her outfit. Knee high converse graced her feet, a red plaid skirt with a black, studded belt around her waist and a black 'The Crow' t-shirt clung at her skin. "Alice's work," she muttered, playing with the mesh netting on her arms.  
"I like it," Edward said. "It's very... Bella."

After school, Edward offered to drive Bella home, much to Alice's distaste. Bella seemed thankful though.  
"Why were you so happy I was willing to drive you home?" Edward chuckled.  
"Alice. Shopping," Bella shuddered.  
"I see why," Edward said. Bella looked out the window and turned to give Edward a questioning look.  
"Um, you past my house," Bella said.  
"I know," Edward said.  
"Why?" Bella demanded.  
"Because, there's something I need to tell you," Edward whispered to her. He curved around when they reached the shoulder of a road.  
"Bella, the reason I'm here is—," Bella cut him off.  
"Edward, I think I get it!" Bella said, tears already running down her cheeks.  
"You do?" Edward questioned nervously. One word was running through his head "fuck fuck fuck".  
"Edward... I have been having these dreams and well—," Bella's mouth was taken by Edwards. She leaned forward, wrapped her fingers in his bronze hair. Edward moved away from her.  
"Bella, do you even know what I have to do?" Edward asked.  
"What?" she questioned quietly.  
"I have to corrupt you," Edward said. They sat there in silence for a few moments.  
"I trust you though, Edward," Bella said. "I love you."

God could feel everything crash. Heaven shook and quaked beneath him. His Bella loved the son of Lucifer? How could that ever be possible!  
"Ezekiel!" God called out. A tall, lean angel with silky blonde hair, and perfect, white wings walked in.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Go, now," God said angrily.  
"But sir you ju-,"  
"Not like that! Go and watch over Eve's recreation! Send down our best angel, send her down now!" God screamed, causing heaven to shake more.  
"Of course, I will go prepare the young one," Ezekiel said, walking off.  
"Edward Mason... you won't rest now," God breathed.

**A/N**

**So, this one is a little longer than normal. Next chapter is nine, then in ten we get... two new characters and an old one finally revealed! Oh, and there is still a chance to get your story advertised in this one! I have an idea if I no one wants theirs advertised.**

**Please review, I love reviews! Reveiws create good chapters and happy authors! Happy authors are a good thing!**

**Don't worry, the whole "Sweet Edward" thing is only going to be popping up every now and again. In Chapter Ten, Edward gets... a little peeved off... :D**

**Okay, so I better get working on my HP fanfiction! If you like Harry Potter, please check it out. It's called Secrets, but if you don't like HarryxHermione, don't bother reading it coz that's what it is XD**

**Darian~**


	9. Chapter 9

_Today is the start of a new adventure  
No more regrets  
No more worries_

**Chapter Nine: About Ready**

"Call him back! Don't let him continue!" Lucifer hollered, rushing around. Daemons rushed around, made an attempt at pleasing Lucifer.  
Yesterday, he was found out by the recreation of Eve and unfortunately found out one more thing.  
His son was _the_ miscreation! His son, Edward Anthony Mason, was God's biggest mistake, the one thing that, other than himself, proved defiance in a way. His son was Adam, had eaten from the tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil!

God was forcing Ezekiel to prepare his most beautiful angel to go after Bella, pull her away from Edward and stop them from being together. He couldn't believe it. Edward, son of Lucifer was the first to have half of Adam's soul. He was the first to have Adam inside of him. He was the first one. God's fist smashed against the desk agrinly.  
"Ezekiel!" He hollered.  
"Yes?" Ezekiel said suddenly, landing in front of God gracefully.  
"Is she ready yet?"  
"No, she will need another day's preparation. After all that has happened, please give the Lady more time. She is wearing thin with looking after the young ones, and she is only young herself," Ezekiel said, his voice full of pleads.  
"Of course," God sighed. "I shall not be too lenient though. One more day, after that no more. I want her down to look after Eve right away."  
"Yes Sir," Ezekiel said, taking his leave.

Edward's pale, artistic, long fingers danced across the ivory keys of the piano. Bella's voice rang sweetly. Edward slammed his hands down on the keys harshly, startling Bella.  
"It's not working," he said. "We need something else in it."  
"Like what?" Bella asked.  
"I don't know... Taylor Swift and Vanessa Carlton work with your voice, but their songs aren't... you Bella," Edward said.  
"What are you saying? That we need to write our own song?" Bella asked, sounding slightly exasperated.  
"Yeah," he said. "I can write the lyrics and the music, but I want the song to have your story. I need to know more about your past Bella. I need you to let down walls!"  
"I gave up on letting down walls a long time ago, Edward," Bella whispered to him, shaking her head. "My walls are made of stone, and they can't be broken."  
"I may just be the wrecking ball that can break them down for you, Bella," Edward said, sounding slightly seductive. Bella blushed and looked at her lap.  
"I don't know..." she murmured. "I don't think I can."  
"Then at least a place you can call your own. I want to know at least one thing about you that you only want _me_ to know of," Edward said. Bella looked up at him, shocked. "You have a place in mind... don't you?" Bella nodded and a smile lit her face.  
"I know the perfect place, but it's not for your eyes," she teased. Edward pretended to pout and communicated with his eyes. He was begging her, but she refused to break.  
"Please Bella?" Edward questioned in a seductive, velvet voice. Bella felt her heart pound.  
"Okay," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the music room. They ran down the hall, down stairs and to Edward's Volvo. Bella sat in the passenger seat and looked back up into the music room. There, she saw golden eyes and copper hair and... wings? She closed her eyes, shook her head and looks again, only to find nothing. The one thing she couldn't see is the single golden feather on the ivory keys of the piano.

**A/N**

**So, this is short but next chapter will be longer. Why? Cause of three "new" characters. Well, two new to them and one revealed! Who was the golden eyed girl I wonder? (I've been planning this next chapter since the begginging)**

**Someone asked me to space it out more, but there is a reason I don't. I don't bother spacing it out all that much because it's in paragraphs and whenever it is spaced more, it means that it is going into a new paragraph. Sorry if it's been bugging anyone .**

**I went to go see Scott Pilgrim and I have three words to say. GO. SEE. IT! Okay? Go see the movie. It almost does the comic justice! (I loved the comic, and the SPVTA short)**

**Well, time to get started on an uber long chapter ten :3**

**Darian~**


	10. Chapter 10

_The world is full of lies.  
No truth  
Just lies...  
Are you going to tell me the truth  
Or just tell me yet another lie?_

**Chapter Ten: Secrets Revealed**

I know now that the world is full of those things. Lies. They seep through and kill you slowly, or quickly. Painfully, or mercifully. Either way, you suffer some how. I never bothered to believe others, telling me everything would be okay. I didn't bother to believe that everything in this world was true. Nothing ever is. There is always a lie attached to it some how. Some how, the truth isn't shown fully. Lies are a part of life, the only truth is that one day we die. Our lives, yours and mine, they are all lies. Lies that mortal's pushed into our heads starting at a young age. I learned all this somewhere else. I didn't have long on earth, only seconds at a time. Each time, I was allowed to be reborn, I died. My soul is unstable and for that, I am forced to enter this hell hole again and again. Heaven? Sanctuary? It's a prison to me. Nothing more than a small confined space that I am not allowed to leave. Until now.

I close up my wings and leave the cover of the woods. My skin feels cold right now, vulnerable, in these clothes. I dress in a band shirt with the words _'Recovery'_ and '_Eminem'_ on it. It's black, the words slapped on at an angle and the man's face scowling. I cover it with a light sweater, and have skinny jeans hugging my legs. I feel vulnerable even with multiple layers and a pair of converse on.  
"Who's that?" I hear people whisper, their words followed by new student and Edward. Great, I'm being compared to the son of Lucifer. I don't want that.  
I walk into the office and hand over my transfer papers, more lies written over them.  
That's what my life is. A lie. Just another lie strung up by the big guy, just like life.

My first class is biology, which I can tell I'll hate just because of the teacher and what the subject contains. I'm stuck next to a girl named Alice. She eyes me suspiciously, which I give back.  
Her life here is a lie too. Just another lie.  
The girl in front of me is Bella, the boy Edward. Edward and Bella, Adam and Eve. Just another few people that piss me off.  
"So, what's your name?" asks Alice. I look over at her, about to utter another lie. My name here is supposed to be Mary, or Heidi or something that isn't true. Something that is just another lie, but with the swish of my finger underneath the table, my papers now say my real name.  
"My name is Ness," I say, at least one truth within this time frame that I'll utter.  
Alice purses her lips and hold out her hand slightly.  
"Alice, Alice Brandon," she says, attempting at a smile. She knows what I am, and doesn't like it. That much is obvious.

I sit with Bella, Edward and Alice at lunch. Edward and Alice are fidgety and indifferent about my sudden arrival. Bella, on the other hand, is talkative and excited to meet someone new.  
"So, are you... you know..." she whispers to me. I look at her in shock.  
"What do you mean?" I question.  
"An angel or whatever; what side are you on?" she asks.  
"I'm an angel, yet... I'm on the good side," I say.  
"You're on my side," Bella said.  
What does she mean...?

Later, I sneak off into the woods, Bella, Edward and Alice on my heels. Bella had put her iPod in a dock and we were listening to the tracks from the album my shirt went along with.  
She thinks I like Eminem, and after listening to the songs enough, I realise she's right. He doesn't rap about the same stuff that the others that have gone through the speakers. He doesn't rap about sex, or drugs, or money, or fame. He raps about life. He talks about the lies that God has created, the Lucifer has broken and rebuilt in his own version. Either way, if it wasn't broken and rebuilt, I know it was still a lie. World War two, just another cover, another lie. Lucifer vs God. Either way, it's not the truth.  
"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn," Bella sings sweetly, letting the lyrics wrap around us. She stops short of herself when we walk into the medow.  
"It's beautiful," Alice whispers. I turn around and stare at them all. The light sends fragments off my skin. Not like diamonds, not like any gem or mirror that a mortal has ever seen. My shine is unearthly. Natural light does that to me. The small dock almost slips from Bella's hands, but Edwards stops it by holding her hands.  
Just what happened here last night?  
"Really, Nessie?" I hear a voice say. I turn, growling at the man behind us, leaning against an oak.  
"Not your grounds, demon!" I bark at him.  
"You aren't supposed to be here," he sighs.  
"I am! I am hear under orders, straighten up!" I holler at him. "James, go back to where you belong!"  
"I don't have a home, remember? I'm lucky to get word from either Heaven or Hell. No one wants me," he whispers. "But once I do Edward and Alice's job, I'm free to go to Hell. Or I can save her and go to Heaven."  
"You won't be touching her," Alice says, getting into a defensive position.  
Bella pushes the dock in Edward's arms and walks past Alice.  
"Look here," she says, straightening up and getting in his face. "I don't know who you are, what you are, or why you are... but come near any of us, and I'll kill you."  
"You don't have the guts," James spits in her face. Her brow furrows and she bares her teeth like an animal.  
"I do," she says. "And I have three people, and more coming, on my side. I know who you are now, and because of that, I can easily find you and rip you apart."  
"Back off, James," another voice says. Alice squeals and I roll my eyes. Too many people are coming now, and I'm sick of it.  
"Shut up, Jasper!" Edward barks. Bella is still staring into his grey eyes, still inches from touching him grab her arms and pull her away from the blonde outcast.  
"You are dead, James. Except it," I say, pulling the others away, leaving Jasper and James behind. Only, Jasper comes along, James stays, a grin on his face.  
"That was very brave," Edward whispers to her.  
"I know," Bella says, gritting her teeth. She's furious.

All I want them to know, is what I am truly like. I am not wonderful, or kind or sweet. I shouldn't even be in heaven.  
Violent. Deadly. Manipulative. Distrustful.  
And I hate it.

**Bella POV.**

Ness reminds me of Edward. Her personality, her hair... It's her eyes that change color to the sweet chocolate brown that remind me of myself.  
Sometimes, she can't help but unfold her wings when we are alone in my room, other times, she feels the need to pull them back fully into her back.  
"How do you do that?" I ask, sounding slightly confused and disgusted.  
"Just something I can do," Ness whispers, mostly to herself.  
"Why are you here?" I ask suddenly. I have a million questions, and this one will answer them all.  
"Because, I was sent here to make sure that Eve stays in your body. Once you are corrupted, she'll leave. God want's her. She isn't allowed in Heaven because she was banned from Eden."  
"Oh," was all I could say. Wow... such a terrible thought passes through my mind at that second.  
"Shouldn't she be fighting against me, though?" I ask.  
"No," is all Ness can manage.  
Dad thinks that she is our cousin, on Renee's side that is here to visit. She plays the role well enough.

From Ness, I learned one thing. The world is full of lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Nothing more.  
Rihanna sings 'I love the way you lie.' But if you're Ness, your lyrics would be 'I hate the way you lie.'  
I want only one thing from everyones lips. The truth. Right now, I'm drowning in lies.

I look up at the ceiling of the class room and realise one thing. I'm drowning in lies.  
My life, existence... everything. What else is a lie? My mothers disappearance? God, if I find out she's still alive, I'm not going to be happy. My life is hectice enough as it is. I don't need anything more.  
Jasper slumps next to me and pulls out his note book.  
"So, Bella..." he says, trying to pull up a conversation. He doesn't like the smell of me. Pure souls. They kind of do that to some one from hell.  
"Hey, Jazzy," I say, writing the date at the top of the page.  
"Jazzy! Bella!" Alice squeals.  
"Hey," we utter in unison.  
"Shopping, after school, no hijacks. I swear." Alice says. She always sticks to her promises. I can't help but say yes, but have a feeling I'll regret it.  
_Are the secrets revealed? _I wonder. _Or are there more lies to come, and more truths to be told?_

**A/N**

**Chapter Ten! Woot! I got a few reviews too~**

**Okay, so chapter Ten's honourable mention story is: *drum roll* All The Difference by our very own GOLDEN PERCEPTION!  
She's reviewed a few times, and I noticed she had one story (I'll always look at the reviews on my PSP, which uses the mobile site)**

**So, check it out! I'm favouriting it later. I didn't want to give anything away.**

**Also, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but didn't know where to go.**

**Next chapter spoiler!**

I wrap my arms around my self, hold the crack together and hope not to fall apart.  
"Oh," Alice whispers. "You love him, don't you?"  
"Don't be ridiculous! She's Eve, he's the son of... you know," Ness says.  
"So? Adam hasn't been rebirthed yet, it could happen!" Alice says, playing with my hair.  
"I don't love him!" I shout, and Nessie twitches. Does she know that I lied?

**Anyway, can we get up to 30 reviews? I would looooove to get to thirty! So please: Review!**

**Darian~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Release**

Alice dragged Ness and I into the thrift store, complaining about my overly long turtle neck and cut off leggings. The thing about my outfit that bugged her the most? My combat boots. I loved my combat boots, but she insisted that they were uncomplimentary and clunky. I really couldn't care less, but this apparently had some special meaning to it.  
"Why are you dragging us here?" Ness asked for the billionth time since we got out of the car and walked across the massive parking lot.

"Cause," Alice repeated. "Now Bella, you have to wear stuff that compliments you more! You have curves, but hiding it behind that drab sweater and those clunk boots is not helping it!" I rolled my eyes as we walked through the automatic doors.  
"Her outfit is fine!" Nessie said.  
"Oh shut up! What would you know?" Alice asked with a scoff.  
"Plenty more than you!" Ness spat back. I glared at them both, which thankfully shut them up.

"Seriously, Al, why are you dragging us in here?" I question with a slight sigh.

"Because," she sighs, "we are meeting Edward and Jasper later. I want you both to look half deceant."

"Wow, thanks!" Ness growled angrily.

"Welcome," Alice said with a smile. I rolled my eyes yet again and walked over to some of the clothes.

"I get my clothes here all the time," I sighed.

"Yes, but you always get the majorly unwanted cast offs!" Alice parctically screeched. She looked over by Ness and squealed.

"What?" Ness asked, slightly frightened by her reaction.

"This is perfect for you!" Alice squealed. She tugged a white top off the rack and held it out.

"Wow, it is nice," Ness said, shrugging. She really didn't want to admit that Alice, of all people, was right.

"W-wait! We're gonna be with Edward? And Jasper?" I add hurriedly.

I wrapped my arms around myself, holding the crack together and hope not to fall apart.

"Oh," Alice whispered. "You love him, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! She's Eve, he's the son of... you know," Ness said.

"So? Adam hasn't been rebirthed yet, it could happen!" Alice said, playing around with the clothes on the rack.

"I don't love him!" I shouted, and Nessie twitched. Did she think I lied?

I think I lied, but even then I'm not too sure!

Later that day, we were in the park, dressed in new outfits. Alice was wearing a tight, black top and red skinny jeans. Ness was wearing the top that Alice had picked out, which hugged her curvy waist and flared out a little, and black skinny jeans.

I didn't get off so easy. A tight, skanky, red dress you would see on Lauren Mallory, fishnets and flats.

When the two boys walked over, Edward's jaw dropped.

"What are you wearing?"

"Forced corruption," I grumbled. Did this count? Perhaps not... I think only sex counted. God, I was not ready to loose my virginity! I walked forward, loosing my footing. The thing is... it felt like the fall wasn't going to end.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream. I was seeing him and the others, but looking up, the light was disappearing. I let out a scream, fearing what would come next.

There was a splash and my lungs filled with something sticky. Something that smelt like iron. My head broke the surface and I found that it was blood. I coughed, letting some of the blood from my mouth drip from my lips.

"Finally condemed," someone said. I spun around to see the man from that dream, the one that claimed to be Edward's father.

"How so?" I growled.

"That's my blood," he said matter-of-factly. "You have it inside of you." I looked at my hands, disgusted.

"I hate you," I spat, looking up at Lucifer.

"Oh, dear Bella," Lucifer said with a tsk. "You are my property now. It doesn't matter how you feel about me!"

I sucked in a breath and begged Edward to come and save me from this man.

'_Don't let him hurt me!_' I thought fearfully. I knew that because of the blood, defyiance was impossible. It all was. I just wanted to be near Edward, and Alice, and Ness and Jasper. I wanted to hear Jacob tease me about my height and to find my Mom again. I wanted... no, I lusted, for Edward's touch.

"You don't own me," I said, blinking slowly.

"Why not? It's only in vain if true love it the case, my dear," Lucifer scoffed.

"Exactly... I love Edward."

**A/N**

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUN! Cliff hanger! (it may not look it, but it is!)**

**Seth will come in next chapter probably.**

**In case you didn't get it yet, I'll tell you. Ness is actually an older version of Renesmee. Oh, and I hate that name so she's going by Ness. I'm sorry, it's a bit of a stupid name. Pretty, but I don't really care for it. (Gawd, that makes me sound like a bitch!)**

**Anyway, Rose might come in before chapter 15, same with Emmett. I was planning to have them come in at the same time.**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been attempting at writing my own book and such and I still have Secrets to work on so... -laughs nervously- yeah~**

**Darian~**


	12. Chapter 12

_The only way for evil to triumph  
is for the good man to do  
nothing_

**Chapter Twelve: Protection**

"I'm in love with Edward."  
The words rang through hell, causing the daemons to cover their ears and screech in pain.  
Love? That was not for Hell! No one in Hell was able to love! Lust, yes, but love? It was pure, it was heavenly, it was... unneeded.  
"To bad he can't love you back," Lucifer laughed. "being my son, lust is all he can feel!" Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"You don't understand us, Lucifer," she spat, walking up the steps and out of the pool of blood. When she touched it, her outfit had changed. Now, she was wearing a floor length, black dress. It dripped in the sticky, red, sinning liquid that was Lucifer's blood.  
"Of course I do. And I pity you," he said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.  
"Why pity us? Why do we deserve pity?" Bella asked with a smirk.  
"Or maybe... just children like you. The immortal ones children," he said. "The ones who live forever."  
"What do you mean?" Bella asked, shying away slightly from the man in front of her. Lucifer took her chin between his fingers, looked into her eyes and let his hand slip down to her neck. She tried to take in a breath as he lifted her off the ground in the chock hold.  
"Bella, didn't anyone ever tell you? You are... a nephilim. A half angel," he said before lazily tossing her to the side. Her back cracked against the wall and she fell to the ground. She coughed up blood and made an attempt at sitting up.  
"You're lying," Bella spat, more blood dribbling from his lips.  
"Why would I lie, Bella? What do I have to gain from it?" he scoffed. "More fallen angels, slaves? More sex? More money? To be able to control heaven?" he laughed, and it was stiff, and fake.  
"I will gain nothing. I have no reason to lie to you Bella," he said, walking forward. Something glinted, and Bella noticed a slight point dangling from his robe pocket.  
Lucifer reached in, and took it out, weighing it in his hands.  
"All Nephilim should have a stele. Of course, I guess you would know that if your mother had told you the truth before she went back to heaven, grovelling to be with you longer. Begging to make you a little less pure," he said with a slight chuckle.  
"You're a fool, Lucifer," Bella spat. Something flashed through her eyes, changing them to a beautiful silver. Streaks danced down Bella's hair and made an attempt at over taking her.  
"Eve's not to happy with you Bella," he said. "Once half your soul is gone, you'll be condemned."  
"What do you mean!" Bella hollered.  
"Again, so little you know about yourself," he laughed. Bella stumbled to her feet and wiped the blood that was dripping from her mouth on the back of her hand. She walked forward, making an attempt to grab at whatever object she could so she could hit him with it. Something heavy caught in her hand and she grasped it. Her eyes clenched shut, she hit Lucifer with the small, golden piece hard and sent him down.  
"Stay away from me, and don't ever _ever_ touch Edward," Bella spat.  
"Get her... Emmett," Lucifer gargled. He clutched at his head, where blood was flowing out dangerously. A big, burly man with short, dark curls walked over and grabbed at bella. Bella dodged his grab and froze. She had bumped into someone.  
"Get off me!" A shrill voice cried. Bella turned to see a curl with creamy skin and perfect blonde waves, sea blue eyes to match her perfection.  
"Rosalie," Lucifer cooed. "Little Evil Goddess. Get her, she's the pure soul!"  
"Your hiding behind your minions!" Bella called, hitting Rosalie hard with the golden statue. She toppled to the ground, holding her head in pain.  
"Stop!" A voice called. There was a splash from where the bloody pool was located. Everyone looked over, pissed beyond belief at Eve's reincarnation. Out of the pool, dressed in a black robe, his bronze hair dripping thankfully with Lucifer's blood, stood Edward Mason. Someone appeared beside him and golden feathers circled around her.  
"Ness, Edward!" Bella cried. She ran over to hug the two, the golden statue still in her hand.  
"Stand back Bella," Edward said to her after she had let him go. "I can handle this."  
"Nice try, but I'm fighting here too," Bella said to the young man. Edward gave her one of his crooked grins and nodded.  
"Suit yourself, but this will get messy."  
"Let's go," Ness said. She was wearing a pure white dress and her copper hair was tied back into a perfect french braid. She wore a sheath against both thighs. She reached into one and pulled out a long sword with a perfect blade and onyx jewels embedded into the blade. She handed it to Bella with a smile.  
"W-what?" Bella stuttered as the sword rested in her hand.  
"It is a blessed blade," Ness said. "It will hurt anyone who has been cast from heaven. Anyone who has sinned."  
"Emmett, Rose," Edward breathed at the sight of them.  
"How could you betray your own father, Ed?" Emmett asked.  
"I'm standing up for what I believe in. I'm fighting and doing more than just sitting there," Edward said.

"She's made you Holy, Edward," Lucifer breathed. "Look at your hands! That is the sign of a Nephilim's love, that means you are not my son. You are an outcast now!" Edward looked at his hands in shock. Delicate golden swirls painted his hands, danced across his skin and up his arms.  
"You don't belong here, and you will never find a place in heaven." Lucifer spat, becoming slightly hysterical.  
"I'm a... I can't be...!" Edward whispered in shock. Bella looked up at him and the look on his face sent shivers through him.  
"What are you?" Bella asked.  
"I'm a... half human," Edward said. "I'm an immortal half-human." The others gasped, but Bella saw no importance in this.  
"What is that?" she questioned with a quirked eyebrow.  
"He's a halfling, which means that he is to walk on earth for all eternity. If he is lucky enough to die, then he will have his blood transferred into the next outcast," Emmett sighed and continued on. "This means, that if he cannot get a hold of the book of Enoch, he'll will be trapped in the darkness of the Earth forever. If he is lucky enough to steal a copy... he'll become human." There was a shocked silence.  
"Where will he go after death?" Bella asked suddenly, glaring at the others. Jasper and Alice walked out holding hands and sighed.  
"He'll go to... Hell, right away," Jasper said.  
"No judgement, just hell. If he comes back here, he won't last long," Alice said.  
"The only way you'll ever get out of my clutches, Edward, is if you can get Rapheal to give you a chance in heaven after death! It will _never_ happen! You will never be able to save yourself and your precious Bella. I have an army of creatures willing to destroy the girl, ready and willing," Lucifer laughed.  
"We can get him into heaven! I'm Eve, I can make sure he gets in there!" Bella said.  
"Not even Eve will be able to Bella," Jasper said. "He's trapped. Only Adam will be able to if he was casted."  
"Edward is Adam!" Ness cried, tears running down her cheeks.

**A/N**

**Aren't I just being a bitch? So many cliff hangers to come!**

**I'm sorry that this was such a late update, the layout is probably screwed up (I'm still getting used to my new program)  
I hate writers block! Don't you? Ugh. I was making such an attempt to finish this days ago, and only just got it finished! High School did it to me I'm guessing, and the heat wave. Stupid heat wave.  
**

**Please Review! I love reviews, they make me smile and make me write...review?**

**BIG SECRETS NEXT CHAPTER! One of which I'm going to have to do research for because I don't know that much on the subject .**

**Perhaps even another obstacle for the couple? Perhaps... a... thing that will cause more difficulties—I don't know the word so I'll just shut up now.  
Gawd, I need to lay off the sugar.  
Please Review!**

**Darian**


	13. Chapter 13

_Lucifer's Son: Which side are you on?_

**Chapter Thirteen: Little Golden Swirls**

Everyone stood in silence. No words uttered because the messages between everyone were being said in their eyes.  
"That means," Edward finally said. "We have to find our way back into the Garden of Eden." His tongue burned at those words, but he paid it no mind.  
People continued to stare at each other for the longest time. Alice carefully grabbed Bella's hand, and they made a chain link. Alice could feel her hands burning at Bella's touch, but it faded and turned to ice. Halflings were springing up all over the place now. Soon, she knew Jasper would be one. Perhaps even Rose and Emmett. She prayed for the best.  
Would they ever get out of Lucifers grasp? His hard hand and evil glares? One could only hope, because betraying Lucifer meant betraying the second most powerful being ever.  
They quickly left Hell, Ness still crying.  
"Who are you Ness, really?" Alice asked gently. She rested a hand on Ness's shoulder, and it no longer burned her like fire.  
"I am Nessillia. Daughter of Adam and Eve," Ness said. Everyone stood still yet again, not bothering to utter words.  
"How are you here then?" Bella finally asked.  
"I became an Angel after death. I was the thirteenth child, and died not to long after. Apparently, I'm doomed to die whenever I get rebirthed," Ness said, running her fingers through her copper locks.

_My name is Bella Swan. I am the reincarnation of Eve. I am 17 years old. I am in love with the son of Lucifer. I have to steal the book of Enoch to save him. We have to go to the Garden of Eden.  
_These words repeated in Bella's head over and over again. As the night went on the rain slowed down, she felt herself get sleepy. She felt as though she only just closed her eyes when her alarm went off and told her it was 6:30. She groaned, rolled over and her chocolate brown eyes were illuminated by the flashing, red numbers. Her palm hit the off button hard and she pushed herself up from the bed.  
"Just another day," she groaned, gathering clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower.  
Once in, she let the water cascade down her back, wrapping it's self in her hair and letting the warm cross over her gooseflesh skin. When she stepped out, and let the sudden change in temperature set against her skin. She wrapped herself in a towel and quickly dried off before getting dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, Linkin Park t-shirt and a baggy sweater, and pulled a beanie over her silver and brown hair. There was a knock on the other side of the door, and Bella knew Charlie wanted her out and to help Ness with her homework, which she neglected to finish last night. Bella wondered how she was still an Angel for a moment.  
"Morning," Bella said groggily. Ness looked up at Bella, her face slightly wet from her hair, which she hadn't bothered blow drying, and smiled.  
"Morning Bella," she said.  
"I can't believe I have to go to school today!" the klutzy brunette groaned, lightly placing her head on the table once she sat down. Ness put down her pencil, pushed herself from the table, and got Bella breakfast.  
She knew Bella wasn't much of a morning person, and now was not the time to scold her for it. She had been trying to hide the streaks from Charlie. Explaining that you are the reincarnation of Eve and that the silver haired women was trying to take over, wasn't really something your father would be okay with. In fact, it would probably get you sent to a mental hospital.  
"Edward will be angry to know you haven't eaten," Ness said, because when she set down a small bowl of cereal in front of Bella, she had pushed it away with a slight groan.  
"I don't care," Bella said.  
"You should," Ness said, taking the spoon from Bella's bowl and shovelling the cereal into her mouth.  
"But I don't," Bella said, glaring at Nessillia. Ness grinned at her, and pushed her a yogurt bar. Bella tore it open and ate it. After the first bite, she chewed and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out at the young girl. Ness rolled her eyes and stuffed her math text book into her bag.  
"Nice one, Bella," she giggled. "So lady like."  
"I'm just a lil' Ickle Lady," she said jokingly. Ness rolled her eyes and smiled at Bella. 

At school, everyone stared at Bella and her streaks, the way her eyes flashed to a different colour scared them and the way she scowled at them made them flinch away from her.

Ness, Alice, Jasper and Edward walked beside her, and everyone made an attempt to avert their eyes from the five.

"Ness, can you get us to your... old home?" Bella asked suddenly.  
"W-what?" Alice stuttered, slightly shocked.  
"Yes," Ness said. "But... we need Jasper to become a halfling." Bella nodded and grabbed Jaspers hands. Alice glared at her, but it didn't look intimidating. Once Jasper was a halfling, she would be able to hold his hand again, kiss him and just touch him in general. Right now, it was pain for him to touch her. Like fire burning at his skin. Bella leaned forward, and lightly pressed her lips against each of his palms.  
Nothing passed through him like it would when Alice touched him, and he was slightly shocked. He thought it was normal. Suddenly, swirls moved up his arms and touched the tips of his fingers. They were like vines wrapping themselves around him. Ness smirked at looked them, something glinting within the deep colours of her eyes. She walked forward, her hips swaying to the side and she exited the school, the other four trailing behind her.

**A/N**

**I still have writers block, so this was a pretty uneventful chapter. You'll get a little fight next chapter, possibly. There won't be some magical, out of no where, Scott Pilgrim door to get them there by the way. You'll see just what there is soon enough ^^  
Again, sorry if the layout is screwed up. I have to figure this thing out!**

**Next chapter, the La Push gang will definitely come in.  
Also, I REACHED MY GOAL! We got to 30 reviews. My next aim is for 50. Can you guys help me out a little? Please? Review? I'm begging you? 5 reviews will get you a fight? How about that? Nice, big, kick ass fight with a bit of blood shed? Or maybe a long chapter? I don't know. I'll figure that out later.  
So, there is a poll on my profile, and I would appreciate it if you would all check it out. I could use the advice on which story to do after this one...  
Anyway, I think I should eat something then start the next chapter... buh-bye!**

**Darian~**


End file.
